


Goretober 2020; All for one soul

by Maki___Roll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~ Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Candy Gore, Crying, Cuddling, Gore, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Insanity, M/M, Nyan Bacon Prompts, Soul Selling, Torture, Warning for each chapter, danganronpa - Freeform, syringes, teeth pulling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki___Roll/pseuds/Maki___Roll
Summary: Shinji Kasai bargains his soul to save his best friend's, Yuki Maeda, life. To keep his soul, he must complete a series of tasks, based on NyanBacon's Goretober prompts. Hajime agrees to be the victim of the tasks and gets his inguries reversed every 12 hours. During the tests, he can not die and the tasks end when "the voice" says they did good enough.The two go through hardships together, both of them trying to keep their head for as long as possible... Just so Shinji can keep his soul.
Relationships: Kasai Shinji - Relationship, Kasai Shinji/Makunouchi Hajime, Shinji Kasai/Hajime Makunouchi
Kudos: 8





	1. Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Note; I missed the first few days of Goretober so I missed about the first 5 days. I might miss one or two and it's counting by the ones I wrote. Sorry if that's confusing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is Medical Horror. Lots of icky mouth stuff and dentist imagery so skip this one if needed. But read the first little part since it's slightly important.

TW: Mouth horror, deals with the devil, drills, teeth, teeth pulling, pliers, minor cannibalism, blood drinking

“You… You sold ya soul to the Devil? Just to save Yuki?” Hajime's eyes widen, not expecting Shinji to do something so reckless.

“Gahahaha, of course! Well, actually I don't hafta…”

“Ya don't bro?”

“Nope! Not if I complete all these tasks, then Yuki is safe and I get to keep my soul.” Shinji grins, seeing nothing wrong.

“Can I help ya in anyway man?”

“...Haji, you should not do this. Ya can help me but it will mentally drain both of us.”

“Maybe but it can save ya! C’mon, if I beat death twice, I can help ya do whatevah that demon wants ya to do. I know Yuki means the world to you and you mean the world to me. Let me help ya keep your soul! It's the least I can do for ya protecting me in the trial and bein’ my best bro!”

“..Ok. I have this clock that reverse all injuries of whoever I experiment every 12 hours.”

“E-Experiment?! Woah woah wo-”

“Dealing with the devil comes at a pricey cost. Your body will heal and the more energy I push into it each task, faster it gets done. C’mon Haji, let's get this over with.”

\--- Medical Horror

“Erm… Where am I…” Hajime whines, unable to wipe his eyes. The air was thick and the sound of rubber clicked against distant skin. Hajime turns his head, not shocked to see himself tied down to a dentist chair. His wrists were in metal cuffs, same with his ankles. His glasses were nowhere in sight and a dim light hovered above his head.

“Hey… You're awake now Haji?” A muffled but clear voice echoed from across the room. The memories rushed through his head, remembering him agreeing to get Shinji's soul to help save Yuki or some shit. 

The redhead was costumed in a green lab coat, shark teeth hiding behind a white mask. His hair was up in a hair net but his curl peeped out. He rolled a little tray over and stood above the helpless boxer. Shinji's yellow eyes bled with mercy but they both knew this had to be done.

“Open Wide.”

{TASK 1; MEDICAL HORROR. BEGIN}

At the female’s voice announcement, Hajime's eyes widened. Hajime shook his head no, but he knew it was too late. 

“I said, open wide.” Shinji repeats, trying to be stoic. His gloved hands obtain a cute gray drill, staring down at Hajime's eyeball. At the silent threat, Hajime opens his mouth. Shinji slips the grey drill into the boxer’s mouth, trying to find an area that would please the devil… Or whoever is watching on his behalf.

The drill started to scream, soon in unison with Hajime. Shinji takes a jab at the right place between the upper and lower jaw. It drilled into the pink cave, like it was a bloody gold mine. Just by that, blood flicked into Shinji's face. He tried not to blink, a mistake could not be made.

Wrrrrrrrrr.

Hajime's knees and arms flex but to no avail. He was stuck until the voice decided he suffered enough. The drill’s tip kept spinning, dancing with the skin flaking off. Eventually Shinji stops the drill and pulls it out. Blood fills the male’s mouth, teeth drowning in the pink sea.

Shinji would say sorry but he knew the voices hated pity. To get a few points, Shinji drags the metal drill to his mouth. He takes a long lick at the drill, absorbing the blood and skin flakes. Hajime's eyes screamed in horror, hating seeing his best friend degraded to such a state. Just to save a suicidal man…

Hajime tries to open his mouth but his jaw just gaped. Pink liquid flooded out of his mouth, trailing down his bare chest. Shinji kept licking at the drill, mentally begging to be let out. But it did taste good… But moral wise it was still incorrect. 

The voice still has not ended the test so Shinji had to do something more… “Hajime. Open your mouth.” His mouth was already open, blood oozing out onto the chair. “Gahahaha, what a silly boy. I'm not done inside ya mouth so don't lose your jaw just yet.”

Still hoping to impress the demon, Shinji pressed his mouth up against Hajime's. He started to collect the oddly sweet blood, causing more tears to well up in Hajime's eyes. Shinji eventually leaned back, thinking he got his message across. 

The redhead grabs a pair of shiny pliers, grinning behind the mask. Hajime's neck was too sore to beg for mercy and anyways the pain would eventually wear off with the clock. Shinji goes back into Hajime’s pink mouth, searching for a tooth to rip out. Shinji settles on a front canine tooth. He puts both sides of the metal machine on the pink tooth and…

Yank.

In one harsh yank, a blood covered adult tooth came out with a bloody scream…

{TASK 1; COMPLETE}


	2. Filling you Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; Candy Gore. This is not tradition candy gore, more like force feeding so be warned.

DONG.

The clock struck, reversing Hajime’s deadly injuries. Hajime fell to the floor, wrapped in a white towel. The lights were dusty but Shinji’s apologetic smile lit up the dark room. Hajime leans on Shinji’s shoulder. With the clock, he had no reason to sleep but he wanted to anyways. His thighs shivered and his hand was laced with Shinji’s.

“I’m s-”

“Stop sayin’ sorry bro. It’s not your fault. It’s mine for accepting.” Hajime’s eyelids droop, not hearing Shinji’s response. 

~~~~~

When the male woke up, he was on the dentist chair again. Same light, tray, everything. The chair was cleaned from all blood, same with the room. It was perfectly clean yet dusty. The sound of rubber boots clack on the cement tiles. There was the red head, but instead of just the tray, he had a white bucket. On the tray was a car pump and a dagger too…

“Hey Haji…” Shinji forces himself to smile behind the white doctor’s mask at the female’s voice went off.

{TASK 2; CANDY. START.}

Hajime’s toes curled in his boots, not ready for whatever was going to happen. Will his skin be turned into candy and Shinji eats him alive? Maybe stick a syringe in him that makes him vomit up candy. Ideas swirled in Hajime’s head, his fate being an unknown variable. 

“Say aaaaaaa!” The redhead scientist smiles, grabbing a gumdrop from the pumpkin shaped bucket. Knowing what happen last time, Hajime reluctantly opens his mouth. Shinji pops the sugar coated gumdrop into the health nut’s mouth. Hajime gulps the sour yet sugar filled pulp down…

This one took a few hours. Shinji kept slowly feeding Hajime candy until his stomach could not take it anymore. The blonde releases a suppressed groan, stomach growling. 

“Shin… Bro… Can ya get this over with? At least last time was twenty minutes, not a whole hour…” The boxer whines, wanting Shinji to dig in. 

“Gahahaha! Ya know I got to get a little piggy fatten up before I dig in!”

“P- Just do it already… Please. I don't know how much more I can take.” Hajime's pink eyes plea for mercy even though he was aware Shinji had to look like a mad monster to the creatures watching them in sick joy.

Shinji lets out another evil chuckle. His yellow eyes looked like marbles, verge of tears. Sadness? Or madness? It was only the second day but the effects were already starting to take a toll. Shinji slips a chocolate cherry into the boxer’s mouth, smirking. Even with Hajime's silent beg, he kept feeding him candy. 

“Shin… I, I need to… I need to v-”

“No ya don't!” Shinji cuts the male off, trying to play up the mad doctor role for the cameras. But he hoped Hajime didn't believe it…

Hajime looks at the tray, scared to say no. But if he did, possibly the method would go faster… If the voice wanted blood, so have it be. Shinji grabs a SourHead but Hajime's mouth does not open. It stayed shut, wanting to be punished.

“Gah? Cmon man… Open up!”

Hajime shook his head no in defiance. He felt the bubbles rise in his belly, wanting to come out of his mouth. Shinji slowly nods and presses the yellow SourHead to the boxer’s lips. After splitting his pink lips, the yellow ball grinded against Hajime's chocolate covered teeth. Hajime kept his jaw clenched, fighting back. Shinji eventually backed off, putting the spit covered ball on the cart.

“Foolish fool… Let us see if this teaches ya a lesson.” Instead of using something more graceful, Shinji takes the mini car pump off the cart. Shinji forces it between Hajime's left side molars and pushes down. His jaw is forcibly moved a part with a inhuman screech. Chocolate like saliva leaks from his gaping hole, unable to close it. 

“Gahahaha, you're cuter when you can't fight back darling~” Shinji teases. He kept one hand on the pump and used the other one to force feed the boxer. Clear tears well up in Hajime’s eyes, trying to stay strong. But seeing his close friend pulling an act that seemed scarily real… It sent shivers down his boney spine.

Gumdrops. Chocolate. Sucker ends. Candy bars. Vanilla wafers. All the small candies you can think of were sent down Hajime’s mouth. He could feel his stomach ready to burst, same with another thing. 

“Gah…” Oddly the test was not over so he had to do something to please the overlords. He keeps the pump loosely there and grabs his favorite cute drill. He scans Hajime’s body. His chest was covered with chocolate stained saliva and his cheeks were stained from tears. “There! Gahahaha, GAHAHAHAHA!” The mad firefighter cackles, playing it up to 11. 

With zero visible mercy, he plunged the spinning drill into Hajime's left eye. A spitting scream howls, echoing in the room. Hajime’s right eye goes small, not ready for the pain. It was balanced out with the redhead’s mad laughter, making an uncomfortable harmony.

Shinji yanks the drill out, tip still spinning in the air. It was soaked in eye flesh and pink blood. The blood splashed on Shinji's cheek, highlighting his yellow eyes. He tosses the drill to the floor. It spazzed on the floor but he knew they were almost done.

Shinji let the pump hang, desperate to finish the task. He started to scoop candy by the handfuls and shove the bits into Hajime's eye socket. The gumdrops floated on the blood pond, coupled with Hajime's desperate screams of pain. The test ended with Shinji sticking a KitKat slice tipward into Hajime's socket to get the demons to give them the OK.

{TASK 2; CANDY. COMPLETE}


	3. Needles of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw; Needles, minor hallucinations, drooling, hugging(?)  
> No blood or gore this time though!
> 
> Prompt is Insanity

The clock struck, reversing Hajime's injuries. He laid in Shinji's arms, crying his two eyes out. All he could do was pat his head…

“Bro…” Hajime wasn't one for crying but damn. Being stabbed by your best friend while he was laughing… Not fun. “Please… Please don't laugh like that again. I thought I lost you for a second… I thought y-you joined them…”

“I'm sorry man… I was trying to gain points and erm, well yeah… Sorry about that bro.” Shinji pats Hajime's head, holding back tears. “I will try not to laugh for ya man. and if I do, know I'm not going insane.”

Insane… Poor choice of words right there…

\---  
Hajime woke up on the green dentist chair. But unlike the last two times, he was not bound to the chair. On the other side of the room was Shinji, crying with a syringe in his hand. Hajime slips out of the musty chair, wanting to ask Shinji what was in it. He was deathly scared of needles but he knew it wouldn't kill him.

{TASK 3; INSANITY. BEGIN}

Hajime halted, hearing the voice. Insanity… The syringe… Shinji had to eject him with something. Hajime cautiously walked over to Shinji. The redhead was sobbing in his lab coat.

“Shin bro…” Hajime takes a seat by Shinji on the floor. He pats the large man on the back, sadden. “I… I might hate them, but ya can stick whatever that is into me. I'm here for you. I'm doing all this so ya don't lose your soul. You can break me, kill me, tortuore me, whatever but I'll still love ya man! ...As a bro”

“N-No… I can't do it… I can do it to myself… I can let my-”

“Bro. If ya do that, then all these tasks will be more painful for me. Then I'll have no one to cry to. And ya won't be you… Do it to me. I'll try to stay strong and ya bring me back. And maybe if I'm crazy, I won't mind the experiments!” Hajime smiles. He would never do this for anyone but Shinji… He was his only friend. He can't lose him too.

So Shinji made a choice.

{Ending 1 - Bye Bye Big Bro

Even with Hajime's pleas, Shinji sticks the dirty needle into his own neck. There wasn't much purple liquid in it so when Hajime yanked it out, it was too late. The monster was already in his veins. 

The alarm goes off, saying the task is complete but Hajime didn't feel safe. Shinji slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

“BRO!” Hajime calls out, getting up in Shinji’s face. “Bro, no… No… No…” Shinji was struggling silently, trying not to fall asleep. “Shinji…”

“SHINJI!”

No use… Shinji went out, unable to mutter what he wanted to say in time. Hajime laid against his ‘dead’ best friend, pale. He wished he had Utsuro’s luck now more than ever. The man just wanted his soul, how hard could that be!?

-

After lots of crying, Shinji finally woke up. His eyes were a bit puffy but it was Shinji… Hajime got off Shinji's arm but stayed by his side.

“Haji… Ya still there?”

“Shinji! Thank god ya here… I thought ya died. Ya fucking scared me man!” Hajime forces a chuckle, wiping his red eyes.

“Hajime… I think… I think I'm losing it. The fire is coming, the ashes of hell and this is just a fucking test…” Even though Shinji was not a flat out psycho now, he was still mentally ill. He let out a hollow like scream, not able to control his impulses anymore.

Hajime jumped, not expecting such a thing. He quickly hugged Shinji, not knowing what else to do. Hajime started to make shushing noises, wanting to help Shinji. The redhead curled up into a ball and leans into the boxer’s warm hug.

“It's ok Shinji… I'm here for ya man… I don't know what's goin’ up inside yo head, but know I'm here for ya bro.” Hajime cooes, trying his best. Shinji nods his head, hoping he would be ok. And more importantly, would Hajime be ok caring for a mentally sick redhead.

{Ending 2 - For you ❤️

“F-Fine… But this is only because ya want it.” Shinji chokes back the extra tears and puts the syringe into Hajime's neck. Hajime lets out a glass shattering scream and kicks his legs. They kept kicking and kicking until his body went limp. 

Shinji takes the needle out carefully… “I'm so sorry man…” Shinji slides the needle away and sits by Hajime. He tried not to cry but that did not stop the storm from pouring.

-

Hajime eventually woke up with an inhuman smile. His eyes were tiny pink dots, darting all over Shinji's body. “H-Hey Shin… Ehahaha…” Hajime quickly clinged to Shinji's arm, overpowered by the drug.

Shinji's face goes pale, not expecting Hajime to be so… Loving. Cold sweat runs down his spine, looking Hajime in the eyes. His pupils were tiny swirls, unable to defeat the substance.

“Bro… I, ehehehe, feel so great! I feel like I'm in heaven… I, I can't breath but you're here so it's ok. I, I might be shaky but I feel good… I feel, ehe, free! I feel free from the binds that bound me!” Hajime giggles, practically drooling on his arm. 

Shinji wanted to vomit. Just turn back time where he just trusted his gut. A part of insanity is little to no self control… Did he feel this way the whole time? I mean, it would explain why he would accept such a thing in the first place.

“Love makes you do crazy things, huh…” Shinji mutters. He can't help but turn red. He might not like what happened to his best friend but he did enjoy the love. Just not the cause of the twisted love.

“Crazy? Well, they did promise insanity but I just feel… Free! And well, uh, no reason to hide anymore? Either way, don't worry about it man! I'm here to get ya through these tasks. For you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like it, please comment which ending you think will make the rest of the prompts/chapters better. Aka paranoid and sad Shinji or a little bit to obsessed Hajime. Or possibly the effects ware off but they still remember how they felt.


End file.
